A Blessing in Disquise: Living again
by ra'shakra nara
Summary: Goku and ChiChi are divorce. They have been seperated for two years, and Goku is depressed. His friends try everything they can to help Goku, but with no positvie outcome. Until Krillin gets a bright Idea.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own****any of this...just the plot and my wicked mind. That's all.**

Summary: Goku and ChiChi have been apart for 2 years, and Goku can't get over it. He meets Raina, and things start to look up. But what is this dark cloud hovering over the world...again. Rated M for later chapters.

"Please, ChiChi...don't do this...don't-"

"No, Goku! I'm sick and tired of living like this. Thinking you'll never come back. And my babies? My babies! Putting them in danger, too! It's just to much, Goku. I can't do this anymore"

"But ChiChi...think about Gohan...and Goten. Their gonna need their mother"

"...Their coming without me Goku to my dad's place. I'm not leaving my children here"

"ChiChi, please...don't take my kids away from me. Please...don't go...I can't live with you and them...I love y-"

"I'm sorry, Goku...I'm leaving tomorrow. They can come visit if they want, but...their staying with me."

Laying in their room, wide awake, Gohan and Goten listened. They couldn't believe their ears. Their parent...were _breaking apart_? How could that happen? It just wasn't..._possible_. Not ChiChi and Goku...the _happy_ Son family. Never them. They would never go through something like this. It was was silent for a long time, and they wondered anxiously what would happen their father spoke again, they could hear the heartbreak in his voice.

"What are we going to tell the kids...?"

ChiChi sighed. "The truth, I suppose. It's going to be hard on them, but...I just can't do this anymore...I'll talk to them tomorrow"

"We'll talk to them"

"...Yeah..."

They could hear their mother's soft footsteps as she made her way to her bedroom. They didn't hear their father follow; instead he remained behind to sleep on the couch. The heavy thud against the worn furniture, and the following crash, confirmed it.

"I knew it" Gohan said, his voice lifeless and monotone. " I didn't want to believe it, but...the signs were there...i just ignored them..."

Goten didn't say anything. He couldn't, his tears were choking him to badly. He didn't care if he was loud, for he just couldn't help it (bless him); his dad could no doubt hear him anyway no matter how hard he tried to keep quiet...but dad didn't come. He didn't come to make it better, or say nice thing to make the pain go away. To say it was all a big joke, and that he and mom would never break up...that they would always be together...as a family. He wasn't even _fighting_. Didn't he want mom..._them_? he could save the world...but not his _family_? When the young demi-saiyan finally found his voice, strangled from the sobs that had ripped out of his throat, he said:

"I hate him"


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own****any of this...just the plot and my wicked mind. That's all.**

Summary: Goku and ChiChi have been apart for 2 years, and Goku is dejected. He meets Raina, and things start to look up. But what is this dark cloud hovering over the world...again. Rated M for later chapters.

(Enjoy!)

**Chapter one-**

_2 Years Later..._

"Hey, Gohan!"

The tall male turned, his sure strides only to be broken by one voice. Videl Satan. The Young Saiyan smiled, and watched as the petite girl storm towards him. _She's really beautiful_, he thought, practically turning into a pool of mush on his feet. Unfortunately, Gohan _didn't_ noticed the girl's heavy, dark aura directed towards she stood in front of him, slightly out of breath, Videl punched Gohan on his bicep; a strudy frown marred her features. Not that it hurt much, but he flinched anyway because of the scowl. This could mean only one _was not_ happy with him. Gohan supressed a sigh. What had he done _this_ time?

"What in the _hell_ do you think you're doing? You have some _nerve_ Gohan Son!" She all but scream. A few of their schoolmate and teachers turned their heads toward the unfolding scene. Gohan didn't notice, and Videl could've care less. (Sometimes Gohan could be so unobservant -_-)

Gohan blanched. He took several steps back from the visibly _furious_ Videl. What _had_ he done, really?

"W-what did i do?"

Videl growled, causing Gohan to jump at the hostle sound. The enrage woman stepped forward, took the half alien by the collar of his black shirt, and yanked him down to her level; her blue eyes seemed to spark like hellfire. Gohan gulped.

"Did you or did you not _talk_ with _Gena Kilmer_?

Gohan's head tilted in confusion. Was this all? Videl was mad...because he had had...a _conversation_ with another girl at school? Was this _all_?

"Yes, I talked to her. Why are you so mad Videl?"

The girl was fuming, red faced, and tears brimming. The young Saiyan's heart contricted at the sight, and he reached out. Videl slapped his hand back."How could you Gohan!" She punched him again for good measures and stormed off.

Gohan stood dumbfounded with half the school's population watching in sympathy.

"What did i _do_?"

"Alright, Goten. Can you do these math problems for mommy?"

Goten rolled his eyes. Did he really have a choice in the matter? With _his_ mother...of course not.

"Now none of that, mister! Do the math problem then you can start on your english work. I want it done by tomorrow afternoon. Understood?"

Goten answered automatically.. "Yes, mom"

Thankfully ChiChi didn't linger. When she disappeared, leaving Goten alone in his room, he closed his math book, and picked up his favorite manga _Rurouni Kenshin_.

Finally, he thought with a smile.

Tilting the chair back, Goten balanced the book against his legs and his work desk, and began to read.

From over the top of his most precious magazine, Master Roshi comtemplated the shell of a man that was once Goku Son. He hated seeing him like this, and he was about fed up with it, too! The man had the do _something_. Anything would be better than just _sitting_ there. Roshi throw down his magazine, jumped off his lawn chair, and promptly _knocked_ Goku over the head with his staff.

"Ouch! whadya hit me for?" Goku exclaimed, rubbing the now visable bump that peeked through his unruly hair. Roshi looked down at him through his sunglass, and crossed his bony arms.

"Get out! I'm tired of seeing you like this, Goku. Either do something or leave!"

The Saiyan's face lost all expression, and that erriely blank look appeared. He stood up slowly, and looked down at his old sensei; his back hunched slightly.

"O.k...I'll leave" He said, his voice calm, monotone.

"Goku-"

Said Saiyan was gone before The master could even reply. Roshi sighed heavily, returning to his chair. His 'special' magazine remained on the ground as Roshi lost himself in thought.

"Oh God...NO!"

The air car was going down, and there wasn't a damned thing Raina Monroe could do about it. Yes, she could twist and turn the steering wheel as much as she pleased, but that wouldn't help the _busted motor _much now would it. The car was going to crash that was for darn sure. Raina looked frantically through the windowshill, but all she see was water. Gallons and Gallons of the blue stuff. Great. Perfect. No, bad. Very bad. She couldn't die. Not before she could even get there! Wait..in the distance. Was that a house? No, it couldn't be...But it was! Oh thank God it was! That was it! Raina pulled her long black hair behind her ear, and braced herself. It wasn't to far...she could keep it together...just so she could get close enough. Right? _Hopefully_.

Roshi didn't even sense it. At the last moment he looked up just in time to see a deep purple air car zoom across his head...and into his house! Oh, Kame house!

"H-hey, my house!" Or what was left of it, anyway.

The old man jumped up in what felt like the hundredth time that day to his brittle old bones, and made a beeline for his splintered front door. Whoever was responsible for this...Kami help them! (Thankfully, Krillin and Oolong had gone fishing).

Her head hurt. That was the only thing Raina could register at the moment. There was no sound save the irritating ringing in her ear. When she tried to move her leg it protested with a sharp throb of agonizing pain. Darn, it couldn't be broken, could it? Raina sat still until the ringing finally stopped. When it did, she twisted to her side to look out her passenger window. There, gawking at her, was a toothy, seemingly, _jovial _old man. He was bald, and short, bearly reaching the top of the devastated car. He wore red sunglasses, the lens hiding his eyes completely. He wore a flower printed shirt, and plain khaki short, and sandels. Could it be? Was this...?

"M-ma- maste-r.." With a sound thump to the steering wheel, Raina fell forward in a unconscious heep.

Roshi was furious! Well, when your house had been plowed through by a air car, not the mention almost losing your life by the offensive vechicle as well...heck you'd be mad, too! The old master lept over the debris in hopes of founding the pilot, ready to blow them away with a good old fashioned Kamehameha wave. However, when Roshi made it to the car, and peered through the passenger window he was met with an unlikely surprise.

It was a woman! And a beautiful one at that!

She had long black hair, wavy, that flowed around her head in a messy halo. Her complexion of the color of caramel, warm and delicious. She had a cute button nose, and full kissable lips. She looked no more than twenty. Roshi couldn't believe his luck! This had to be a gift from the gods! The old man googled at the disoriented woman until she began to stir, her pretty features pulled down in a frown. She moved her leg, and hissed painfully; her frown deepened. She remained still for a minute to no doubt ease the discomfort. When she moved again, the woman moved her body to the side, and opened two huge hazel colored eyes. Roshi was literally _jumping_ out of his skin. The woman focused on him, and the old man saw a flicker of something cross her eyes.

"M-ma- maste-r.."

Her head fell forward before she could even finsih her sentence.

Krillin sighed contently, holding his snatch pole firmly in his hand.

"Ya know, Oolong, there's nothing like a good fishing trip, eh?"

The little pig agreed wholeheartedly, nodding his head as he caught yet another fish.

"Yeah...but i wish Goku were here"

Krillin immediately sombered.

_Yeah...Goku. _

They had invited him of course; said it would do him some good. But he declined saying he'd rather just stay with Roshi. Keep him company; however, Krillin knew the _real _reason. The black haired man wasn't much in the mood for fishing anymore, Oolong neither,so they turned around in the direction of Kame house.

Krillin remember too clearly the day ChiChi had left Goku, taking Gohan and Goten with her. He had met them on the road to their little cottage house, and he was instantly troubled by the subdued atomosphere.

_'Hey ChiChi...w-where ya going" He asked, noticing that the air car was packed full to the brim with boxes and suitcases._

_ChiChi hadn't answered his question, but simply said:_

_"Talk to you friend"_

_Gohan and Goten hadn't said a thing, but instead opted to stare out the window with blank expressions. _

_Krillin had made it to the house in a matter of minutes. He ran through the open door...to find Goku sitting on the floor, propped up against the tatered sofa, head bowed. Goku didn't look up from the ground, but that didn't stop Krillin from seeing the gathering tears._

_"S-she left me Krillin...and she took Gohan...and Goten..."_

_**ChiChi...left? He couldn't mean..no..he couldn't...**_

_"She's coming back right, man...I mean she's just going to visit or dad or something, right?"_

_Goku was silent. Krillin watched his friend, a sinking feeling taking over his body._

_"You don't mean..."_

_Goku sighed._

_"She wants a divorce, Krillin."_

After that day, Goku had fallen deeper and deeper into depression. He didn't want to talk, he didn't even want to _fight_. Vegeta didn't even want to fight him anymore saying quite frankly that _Kakarot_ had already been defeated, and that it wouldn't be much of a challenge. Krillin reckoned that Vegeta realized that Goku just didn't have it in him anymore. Yamcha had tried to help by asking Goku to train with him...Goku agreed...reluctantly. In every one of their sessions _Yamcha_ won. The Saiyan wasn't even _trying_. He had completely given up. To make matters worse, when it was time for the boys to come visit their father, Goten refused to come. He'd never give a reason...he just didn't come. Then about a year ago, ChiChi Remarried. It was pretty darn quick if you asked Krillin. The guy own a computer company, and lived in the city. He owned nice cars, a big house with a swimming pool in the backyard. _Roger_...or something like that. Goku sunk deeper into his little, dark shell. Vegeta, finally tiring of Goku's 'detesting show of abject weakness', tried to _beat_ some sense into the once rambocious Saiyan warrior. Unfortunately, the proud Saiyan prince only succeeded in causing more harm than good. After a while, he gave up on Goku as well. But Krillin would _never_ give up on his best friend. Somehow...some way, he would help Goku get his life back together.

As they drew closer, Krillin sensed something was amiss in the atmoshere. He didn't feel Goku's Ki energy, and Roshi's was in evident haywire. What was going on out there? The black haired man put the motor on high gear.

"WHAT HAPPEN TO THE HOUSE?"

Krillin couldn't believe his eyes. The house...it was a wreck! There was a big hole right slap in the middle of it! He could _see_ it from where he sat. What in the _hell_ had happened!

"What are you yelling about Krill...WELL I BE A TENDER BACON SANDWICH!"

Oolong was in more of a shock than Krillin considering he lived in the house. Obviously. The little pig could only gape at the once noble standing Kame house. Krillin, on the other hand, went right into business mode. He picked Oolong from the fishing boat, tossed him over his shoulder, and took to the sky.

He hoped Roshi and Goku were o.k.

Roshi was reaching, his hand just inching to touch something..._anything_. The parka jacket was in the way, so of course he had to take care of that first. He pushed the girl back, so she rested against the seat, and her head lulled forward. The old man placed his fingers on the zipper, and proceeded to pull it down.

_Just one touch...then i get her out of here..._

Roshi pulled the zip down to reveal a dark purple tank top; a black bra strap peeked through the cotton material.

_Bingo._

Grabbing the hem of the shirt, Roshi pulled up, a manic expression on his face...

"What in the hell are you doing old man!"

Krillin's voice was shrill, but he didn't care. He couldn't help his sigh of relief however. When he and Oolong had landed on the little Island, Krillin had immediately rush into the ramshackled house. He hadn't felt any menacing energy, but one couldn't be so sure. What he _actually_ found dropped him like a stone.

It was a air car! Laying right in the middle of the living room! And here he thought Frieza had _somehow_ returned (I'd sincerely doubt it...with the way Mirai Trunks sent him packing!)...or worse! The Andriods! Save eighteen, of course. The relieved young man walked over the debri, cautiously, until he found _one_ of his companions. Roshi had a wiley expression on his face that would have made _Wile E. Coyote_ awfully proud. Krillin snuck up behind his old mentor to see just what had gotten his old heart so excited.

Krillin blanched.

"What in the hell are you doing old man!" (Cue funny Anime theme music!XD)

Roshi could have cursed...and he did. Why of all the times...! He was so close he could _taste_ it! Only _one_, no _two _more seconds, and he would have _had_ it. Was that so much too ask?

"Move, you dirty old fart!"

Apparently, yes, it was too much to ask.

Sighing, Roshi moved to the side to let Krillin through. He watched as his old student pried the unconscious woman from the battered car. Carefully, he carried the motionless woman over to a clear spot on the floor, and layed her down gently. He proceeded to take off her jacket.

"Hey, no funny busines, _Krillin_!" Roshi cried in a attempt to saved the poor girl's _chasity_.

Krillin felt a thin vein pulse on his forehead. He _really_ could have smacked the old man.

"Shut up! I'm just seeing if she's hurt unlike _you_...pervert"

Roshi was unfazed because he truly _was_ a pervert.

"Check her leg" he said, with forced nonchalance.

Krillin turned his black eyes on Roshi; warning him.

"What? I notice it before.."

The black haired man snorted. "I'm sure you did" he mumbled, but decided to check anyway.

Oolong, deeming it safe, peeked his head throught the door.

"H-hey, is everything alright? Is it safe to come in?"

Krillin had almost forgret about his pink little friend.

"Yeah"

Oolong slipped in, and survey the damaged. Shaking his head he concluded:

"Well, I be a tender-"

"Yeah a know. A tender bacon sandwich." Krillin finished. "Anyway, where did Goku get away to, Master Roshi?"

Roshi had the good grace to flush, rubbing the back of his bald head. "Yeah about that..."

Krillin sighed. "Nevermind. I'll talk to him later"

Goku stepped into his lonely, drafty house. He dragged himself to the couch, where he sleft nowadays because he couldn't bear the thought of resting in his bedroom..._their _bedroom. He throw himself down on the dusty furniture; the dust bunnies coming out of their hiding places. The spikey haired man knew that Roshi was right, and that he was only trying to help, but it wasn't that easy.

Sometimes Goku thought it was all a bad dream. That he'd wake up..._someday_...and find ChiChi and the kid safe and sound...with him. But it wasn't a dream...this was real. As real as anything as the air he forced into his lungs. He was alone. ChiChi was gone...Goten _hated _him...Gohan was growing up...

The Saiyan closed his eyes. Wanting nothing more but for sleep to take him somewhere..._anywhere_.

A/N: Eh...good? No? Poor Goku..don't worry...i have _plans_ for everyone's favorite Saiyan! (Cue evil laughter. XO) Review, please. Next chapter will be up in no time!

Sincerely, to dear reader

-_Ra'shakra Nara_.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own****any of this...just the plot and my wicked mind. That's all.**

Summary: Goku and ChiChi have been apart for 2 years, and Goku is dejected. He meets Raina, and things start to look up. But what is this dark cloud hovering over the world...again. Rated M for later chapters.

A/N: Goten is a little...how should i put this.._mean_..._influenced_...in this fanfiction. You'll see what I mean, so don't be surprised. Well, he's misunderstood for one, his family is a mess, he has problems with his dad, and hates his mom's new husband, and has good reason. Yeah, so..._bless his little heart_. Enjoy!

**Chapter two-**

(This chapter will not jump...to much drama on this end as it is...enjoy!)

ChiChi wasn't happy. Goten...her little baby( Geez, the boy is TEN) was growing up to be just _like_ his father. He _didn't _want to study...because he would rather _fight_. He didn't want to go to school...like his big brother Gohan. And he didn't like to...Seems the only thing he hated more was _Ronald_. Chi-Chi felt a involuntary shiver dance up her spine at the thought of her husband's name. Gathering herself, Chi-Chi shuffled down the grandstair, mindfull of her footfalls. Chi-Chi forced herself to think about her youngest son, pushing all esle to the back of her mind. It seemed the one thing he _loved_ was reading those _stupid_ Manga...and drawing! Well, at least he wasn't a karate bum like his dad. Now, ChiChi couldn't deny that when it came to her son's little _doodles _that he was...talented. _But_. That didn't get you anywhere in life. An Educationdid. And by Kami! Goten was _going_ to school! For his own good...and his wellbeing.

Said Demi-Saiyan sat in his room, reading said _stupid_ manga, _Rurouni Kenshin_. He was almost done. Kenshin was about to leave..

"Hey, little bro..."

Goten ignored his older brother, and continued to read. (if you want to know what Goten is reading about...i suggest you pick up a manga of _Rurouni Kenshin _:P. It's pretty good stuff. Or you could watch the anime)

"Little bro? Goten?"

Goten frowned. He turned the page.

"Goten!"

With a growl, Goten snapped the book shut.

"What?" Irritation was clear in his already changing voice.

Gohan leaned against the doorframe, and looked at his brother's dark face. The boy had changed over the two years. Once happy, loud and eccentic (like their father, Gohan thouhght) was now angry, quiet, and...well,the boy kind of reminded him of Vegeta. They stared at each other for a whole two minutes until Goten's frown deepened.

"Well?"

Gohan brows raised. Scratch that, he was more like mom now.

" Mom wants to talk to you...with Ron"

Goten's frown turned into a fullblown scowl. He really didn't feel like it today, not ever really. However, the sooner he went down to see them...the sooner he could leave, and finish his book. Standing up, Goten sulked out of his room without another word to Gohan. He took the staircase at the slowest pace he could manage. When he got downstair, and into the kitchen he was met with the two people he liked least, save his father. ChiChi had a almost identical scowl on her face (hers were meaner...being Chichi and all), while Ron had a small smile on his face. Kami! How Goten _hated_ that man.

"Hey, Kiddo" The man said. Ron had blonde hair that was cut neat, not a hair out of place. His green eyes were merry, but there was something cold in their debts. He had a firm build, but not like Goten's dad. Ron was also tall, but a couple inches shorter than..._him_. Some might even called Ron ..._handsome_. 

Oh, how his mother's new friends positively _swooned_ him, their voices disqustingly syrupy.

_" Your sooooo lucky, Mrs. Henderson to have a good man like Ronald!"_

_"Oh, I wish 'my' Nelson was as handsome as your Ron!"_

_"You're a very selfish woman, Chi-Chi, to have stolen our dear 'Wonny' off the single' market!"_

Goten could've gagged. They were sick out of their friggin' minds. From the beginning, the young Demi-Saiyan had never liked the man..._Ron_, and to tell the truth, he _knew_ the feeling was quite mutual.

"Mother" Goten said, taking a seat, and pointedly ignoring Ron. The man's smile faultered a little to show his distate, but other than that he kept up a good show.

"Say hello to Ronald, honey" ChiChi said tensely. Goten bearly refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Alright" He said slowly "_Ronny_..."

"Goten, I have had just about-"

" It's o.k, sweetie, he doesn't mean it" Ron said, putting a hand on her healthy stomach. Goten sure as heck _did_ mean it. Taking a deep breath, ChiChi patted her husband hand, and rested it on his own on her abdomen. Goten sweared...if he didn't get out and quick...

"Alright, Goten, we wanted to talk to you"

There was silence. Goten look at his mother, and raised his brow.

_Well?_

ChiChi bit the inside of her cheek. That boy...

"We decide that it would be best..."Ron intervened. He looked right into Goten's eyes, letting the malice slip through. "We decide it would be best to send you to that nice boarding school in America"

Goten's eyes widened, then narrowed; his spine stiffened. The Demi-Saiyan beheld the older man with a solid gaze...and the prick had the _audacity_ to _grin_?

_That son-of-a-_

"Yes, sweetie...we think you'll do better. It seems i can't get you to do what you're suppose to do so-"

"So, you're sending me away" Goten said tightly, turning to glare his mother. ChiChi cringed. "No, baby, never that...it's just..."

"Just what?" He asked, his eyes flashing the briefest teal green.

"Mommy just wants the best for-"

"You couldn't mold me into the little obedient son, so you decide to _get rid of me_? Who idea was this. _His_?" Goten turned his eyes on Ron who was silently glaring at him.

"Well, he brought it up...and we talked about it-"

Goten snorted. "You mean he brainwashed you"

"Don't you talk to your mother like that." Ron stood, leaning over the table so that there faces were right in front of eachother. Goten could feel it...that familiar rush...coming...

"Get out of my face Ron" He said slowly carefully, so that the other could hear the threat...the danger. Ron visibly flinched, but he didn't budge. If he didn't move...now..

"Ron, no-"

"No Chichi...this _boy_ needs to learn his place..."

Goten snapped. He reached out and grabbed Ron by his crisp collar, and pulled him forward. The suprise on Ron's face was priceless, but Goten was way to serious to think it funny.

"I _don't_ like you"

"Goten...stop"

Gohan was standing right inside the door, his arms crossed, a stern expression on his face. Goten turned to look at his brother, the tendons standing out on the elder's neck. He was disappointed, mad even. Goten didn't care. He looked back at Ron, who was gaping at the small boy. Goten let him go, not because Gohan told him so, but because his mom...his mom was crying silently on the other side of the table. Their relationship might have been on the outs, but...this was his mother, and he still _loved_ her. He stood, and tried to pass his brother, but Gohan held out his hand.

"Apoligize" He said simply.

Goten could feel the tears coming now. Was no one on his side anymore?

"For what! they're trying to send me away...to a boarding school...in America!"

Gohan frowned. What?

"What are you talking about?" He asked slowly. Goten had to take a deep breath before continuing.

"They want me gone, Gohan. Mom wants me gone-"

"That's ridiculus, Goten. Mom's not sending you to a boarding school, are you mom?

Gohan looked at his mother for reassurance...and saw the guilty expression on her face. Gohan's eyes widened.

"It was _Ron's_ idea. He never liked us anyway, Gohan. Since you are about to go to college he doesn't have to worry about you...and me...well...it's just gonna take to long for me to leave..."

"It's not like that Goten, baby we-'

"We don't have to explain ourselves to these _children_, ChiChi." Ron stepped in. He looked at the two boys from across the table, all walls down. A look of pure loathing clouded his feature, and he couldn't have been any more hideous.

"You are going to that boarding school _boy _and there isn't a damned thing you can do about it"

"Ron maybe we should reconsi-"

"Shut up ChiChi" The command was obvious, and ChiChi fell silent, looking at her hand that rested on her belly.

Gohan couldn't believe his ears. This man...was a...was a...

"You _asshole_" Goten said, his voice spat venom. Gohan was to distraught, but absolutely horrifed at Goten's choice of wording. Where in the world was this boy _watching_ on television, anyway. But Gohan couldn've said it any better.

"Who in the _hell_ do you think you are talking to my mother like that! You want to get rid of me, so you can what beat my mom...again."

Ron looked unfazed, while ChiChi looked up, as if she had just been slapped in the face.

"He hit...mom-"

"Yes he hit her...and i saw...mom saw me...made me promise not to tell you...I should have killed his sorry..." Goten looked Ron straight in the face his voice erriely calm for a little kid.

"...And next time I will. I'm not going to that school...and i'm not staying here...I would rather go back to live with my real dad. So you to can live however the hell you want"

Ron sneered. "Yes, go back to your deadbeat daddy"

Goten's little muscles flexed, but Gohan touched his tiny shoulder

"Go up stairs, Goten" Gohan said smoothly, however Goten could here the coldness underneath. With one last look at his at his sobbing mother Goten left. As he took the stairs, Goten could feel his brother's Ki steadily raising. Gohan may have been his mild mannered older brother, but when it came down to his family...Kami help whomever.

_"He tried to tell me...what you were...but i didn't listen..."_

Gohan was about to pop. It was obvious with the way the house tremored slightly. ChiChi looked at her oldest son; could see the evident signs. She shook her head no. Ron didn't know about her sons Saiyan heritage, and she didn't want him to know. Not that she was ashamed of her babies...it was just...she knew what kind of man Ron was. ChiChi didn't want her sons life to be in danger; rather her than them.

"Gohan, stop it" She said, mustering as much authority in her voice as she could. Gohan focused his now teal green eyes on her, frightenly cold, their depts. "Leave it be."

Gohan gaze at his mother. He asked the simple question. "Did he hurt you?"

ChiChi didn't say anything, and that was answer enough. Gohan was going to _kill_ him.

"I said...stop it. This is neither of yours or Goten's business...I think it best for Goten to go stay with, Goku. You can stay here-Ron snorted- until you graduate in June or...you could live with him as well."

Gohan stood silently, his uncanny eyes heavy on his mother. ChiChi...who taught him so many things. Manners, hard work, school work...the difference between right and wrong. Where was that woman now? What had happened to her. ChiChi looked at her son...begging..._pleading_...for him to just let it go. Gohan sighed, and closed his eyes. When he opened them they were their normal onyx color. The Demi-Saiyan looked at his mom with a grave expression; he seemed years older than he was, and he felt that way,too.

"I'll stay mom" He said..._Because if you touch my mother again.._.. "And Goten?" He asked softly.

ChiChi sighed. "Could you take him to his father?"

"As soon as possible" Ron said, darkly. "The sooner the better, if you ask me"

"No one asked you" Gohan said coldly. He ignored his stepfather's snide commet. Somthing along the lines of..._bitch ass momma's boy_. "Mom?" Gohan asked again.

"Could you take him with you this weekend, Gohan." Chi-Chi sighed. " I'll talk to him tomorrow...I don't want him to leave with us on such bad terms. I didn't want it to be like this.."

Gohan nodded. He didn't want it to be like that either. The Demi-Saiyan turned around tracing his younger brother's room.

ChiChi exhaled. Maybe she could keep Gohan and Goten safe...if they were away from Ron. When ChiChi first met Ronald Lincoln he was such a well mannered man. Handsome, sweet...just _wonderful_. Then they started dating, and ChiChi fell in love with him. Or so it seemed. They married only four months after they started seeing each other. And everything started going downhill from there. Ron had met Gohan and Goten in the beginning, and he had been nice to them..buying them things...taking them to games. _Trying to win them over_. For some reason, Goten had always cold towards Ron, saying that he was no good, and that his aura was off. Gohan was alright with him, civil and mannerly. But Goten...ChiChi wished she had listened to her youngest son.

ChiChi could feel her husband's eyes on her; she heard him shift, walk towards her. He long his firm hands landed on her shoulders, and put unnecessary pressure on them. ChiChi tried to move away,but he held her in place. How had she come to this. This weak shell of a woman who couldn't fight for herself. What had happened to ChiChi...the strongest woman in the world.

_She was a woman...beaten_.

"Something tells me that you are keeping something from me ChiChi. Those _brats_ of yours... I've been watching them, you know. I've noticed things. Mind enlightening me?"

ChiChi's heart frozed. "What are you talking about Ron?" She asked, dumbly. She _had_ to keep her boys safe. Ron laughed softly, but ChiChi could hear the menace in his voice. His grip tightened.

"Don't play me for a fool, woman. I know they're special...inhuman even. Interesting eye color...green? I wonder where they got _that_ from?"

ChiChi had been praying that Ron would mistake that with the play of the light. Apparently, he had been more perceptive.

"I've _seen_ them, you know, transform..It's _Interesting_... if i do say so myself. A trait of their _father's_ maybe"

ChiChi breath _swooshed_ out of her chest. He _knew_. But how? They had been so careful. Only training in the forest...where no one could see it clicked.

"You followed them" She said tonelessly.

"Yes, i did" Ron said, darkly. "I had that right...I am their _stepfather_ after all?"

ChiChi shuddered. "What do you want?" She asked, fearing the answer. Ron was silent for a while. He rested his chin against ChiChi's head, almost lovingly. ChiChi knew better.

"A simple blood sample would do" He said, eventually. "I'd like to see what these boys are _made_ of"

ChiChi would be damned. "You son-of-a-bitch...if you think-"

The woman was quieted with a harsh yank of her hair. ChiChi bit her botttom lip to stop from crying.

"I really hate treating you like this, love. I do. But you need to learn a woman's place. You should never speak out of term like that...that's why you first marriage failed. That no good man you had before...he didn't _dicipline_ you as you had ought to been. Like _I_ do. Like my Papa always said, keep your _bitch_ in line with a _lots_ of loving...and a _firm_ hand."

ChiChi whimpered, and let the tears flow freely. "I won't let you..."

Ron laughed without humor. "We'll see. Now, go up stairs and freshen up...I'll be up in a bit."

ChiChi stood on autopilot. She made her way up the stairs, until she came to her children's room. She knocked on Gohan's door, but received no answer. ChiChi let herself in to find the room empty. Closing the door, she went to Goten's. She knocked softly. No answer. Worrried, ChiChi pulled the door open. On the bed, Goten lay asleep. From the doorway, ChiChi could see the dried teartrails on her son's cheeks.

_I'm sorry, baby...but...it was the only way i could keep you safe, and away..._

She could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Closing the door swiftly, ChiChi scurried off to her bedroom..._their_ bedroom. ChiChi swung open the door, and closed it quietly. She quickly went into the bathroom, and locked the door behind her. Tonight was going to be one of _those_ night. Where Ron put his daddy's words to good use. ChiChi could just _feel_ it. Helplessly, ChiChi ran the bath, shuddering at the sound of the bedroom door as it creaked open.

A/N: Well, how's that. ChiChi has big problems. Ron is a _asshole_, and the two Demi-Saiyans can't do a thing about it without hurting their mom. Don't worry, even though I'm not very partial to ChiChi, she'll have a alright ending. Yes, I know Goten has a very foul mouth..much to do about the T.V. Kids these days...watching what they ought not (shakes head..*tsk*.). Reviews, please, are very welcome!

Sincerely, dear reader

-_Rashakra Nara_.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own****any of this...just the plot and my wicked mind. That's all.**

Summary: Goku and ChiChi have been apart for 2 years, and Goku is dejected. He meets Raina, and things start to look up. But what is this dark cloud hovering over the world...again. Rated M for later chapters.

**Chapter three-**

"Gohan...what are you doing here?" Videl asked, coldly, standing on her door step with her arms crossed. She couldn't see his face, for he was staring at his feet. When Gohan looked up, and into Videl face, the latter gasped.

"Gohan..."

The Demi-Saiyan looked dejected with a weary expression on his face. Videl could tell that he had been crying by the severe red puffines around his eyes. Her anger completely forgotten, Videl pulled Gohan into the mansion, and up into her room.

Raina stirred. Her head hurt worse than before. She couldn't move, she felt to heavy. It seemed the only thing that wasn't _broken_ was her ears, for she heard strange voices from every which direction.

"So what should we do with her?" One voice said. It sounded weird, slightly perverse, but undoubtedly male.

"Well, we could give her a senzu bean. That should help her out some" This voice was a little deeper than the first; thoughtful.

The last voice was that of a old man. "I think I have a few of those laying around here. I need to talk to Korin about supplying me some more."

Raina shot up, her hair flowing around her head in bushy chaos. Everything had gone a stony quiet. She looked around for the source of the stratchy voice. First her eyes landed on a strang looking pig creature, complete with floppy ears and a big snout. Of course, this wasn't who she was looking for. Raina turned her head to the left, and met a pair of curious black eyes staring back at her. This one was a young man. Along with those dark eyes was a mop of black, messy hair and six litte dot in groups of two going down his forehead. Nervously, the man stratched the place where his nose _should_ have been. He was too young. Lastly, Raina came to a old man she had seen before. Bald, red sunglasses, short, flower prints, khakis, and sandels.

"Are you m-master Roshi...?" Of course she already knew this, but one _couldn't_ be too sure.

Said master was taken aback, but only slightly. He stared at the woman with distrubing intensity.

"Yeah, that's me." He said devilishly. "And who might i ask is inquiring?" The old man raised his eyebrow suggestingly. The young woman pinkened undered the master's perverted gaze, bowing her head to escape the unwanted attention. She winced at the small movement.

"Hold on a minute." Raina casted her eyes to the young male as he stood, clearing a way to a little room in the back of the house. After a minute, he returned with a little brown bag. Fishing his hand inside, the black haired man, pulled out a medium sized, green bean.

"Here" He said, handing Raina the bean. He shot the elder man a withering glance before he turned back to Raina. The woman in question brought the bean up to her gaze, and studied it. It had to be the biggest vegetable she had ever seen in her whole life. Like the kind you only read about in the story _Jack in the Beanstalk_.

"Uh..what is this, and what do I do with it?" She asked, meeting the male's black eyes with a confused expression. The man stood there and looked at her for a few seconds...before he laughed.

"It's called a Senzu bean, and if you eat it, it'll fix your injuries right up!"

Raina stared. Was he serious? What did he think she was crazy? Raina's nose wrinkled in doubt. But maybe this was one of the things her uncle was talking about. Those crazy things that you just had to follow your heart and believe. Uncle Zeke had said that with Roshi..there would be a lot of those _crazy_ things.

Raina nodded her head firmly.

_O.k. Uncle...I can do this. _

With that she tossed the bean into her mouth.

Krillin watched as the woman struggled to chew the hard bean. Yeah...he probably should have warned her about the texture. However after she swallowed the woman's expression perked up immediately.

"...Wow..." The woman jumped up, stretching to her full height of five-foot-four. She twisted from side to side, bended, and touched her toes; making sure everything was in working order, he supposed.

"This is great. Thank you..uh..." The woman smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, but...I don't even know what your name"

Krillin smiled. He was beginning to like this woman. "The name's Krillin. That's Oolong over there, and you seem to know who this old perv is-"

"Yes, Master Roshi...he's the reason why i'm here." The woman said, her gaze landing on Roshi. "My name is Raina Monroe, and I came here all the way from the states to train with you. You didn't receive a letter from my uncle?"

Krillin gaped. The woman named Raina bowed deeply to a overly excited Roshi. Oolong was no better. To those two, having a woman in the house, _alone_ with them, was like the ultimate prize for perverts like them. Krillin didn't think this woman knew what she was getting herself _into_. No, not at all.

"Letter?" Oolong openly leered at Raina, his eyes leaving nothing unturned. "This old goat never reads his mail"

"Oh...I see." Raina said softly, staring intently at her hands. However, she continued.

"I promise I will be the best student, Master, and that I will try my very best. My Uncle Ezekial Monroe said that you were the best martial artist in the world, and that he trained under you when he was a young man"

"Yes, Yes, I remember young Zeke. Good man, Good man... but about _you_ my dear..heh- heh..." Roshi chuckled pervertedly.

Krillin stared at the woman, Roshi's voice becoming only a echo in the back of his head.

Raina. She _was_ very pretty; Exotic even. He could tell that she was a sweet girl; a little shy, but overall determined. A deep fire within. Now that he thought about it...heck...she would be just perfect for...

Krillin's eyes widened.

It took him by surprise. The suddeness of it! The _randomness_! Yes, it was random and sudden, but damn..._it was genius! _Better than a simple pep talk, for sure!

_Krillin, you son-of-a-bitch...you're a fucking genius!_

_This_ was the chance he'd been looking for, and he'd be damned if he let it slip through his fingers. Now, Krillin had had his share of _crazy_ ideas, and some of them had cost him his life, but...this was so _crazy_ that it just might work. Hell, it _had_ to work. But the question was...

How to make it _work_? The black haired man frowned in deep concentration. This had to be taken into _deeper_ consideration. So, Raina wanted to train. Hmm. O.k. That was fine and well...but... she didn't _necessarily_ have to train with _Roshi_, now did she? Krillin answered his own question. Now, If he could only _persuade_ her, give her a push in the right direction. He needed something that would completely turn Raina against training with Roshi. But, what? Sure, he was old, but, well, that never stopped Roshi. Hm. So, what else could there possibly be?

It came to Krillin like a bolt of lightning.

Said man smirked foxily.

_Sorry, old timer, but someone else needs this way more than you. _

Krillin, glanced at his old master, hanging on to his every word, waiting for the perfect opening.

"So, you want to be my _student_, Raina" Roshi chuckled devishly, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

Raina shifted uncomfortably. She glanced at Master Roshi, yet immediately casted her eyes downward again. This guy was really giving her a bad vibe. She couldn't see his eyes, but Raina had a feeling that they were just _eating her up_; the little pig man was no better who was blatantly undressing her with his beady eyes. However, her mind was made up. Master Roshi was the best, or so she heard directly from her uncle. She couldn't handle an old pervert and his pet pig, right? With a weary sigh, Raina Monroe would seal her faith.

"Yes, I want to become your-"

"If you want the best then I have another suggestion"

Everyone's attention shifted to the source of the voice. Krillin glanced at Raina, before his eyes fell on a confused and irritated Roshi.

"Krillin, what in the hell are you doing? " The old man said in disbelief. What in the heck did he mean by another suggestion!

Krillin shrugged, and said calmly. "Saving this girl from your 're a dirty old man, and if she's left alone with you, there's no telling what you'll do to this poor girl. Openingly eyeing that girl up as if she was a piece of meat. For shame"

Roshi sputtered. "Heh-W-what? I-I didn't-I mean w-wasn't- I-it wasnt'-"

"Plus, Oolong lives here as well, and I gurantee you he wouldn't be any better. Probably worse."

"Hey! I can keep my hands to myself!" The shapeshifter snorted offensively.

Doubtfully, Krillin thought. "Anyway, I have a better idea. I've given It some thought and...I think _Goku_ should train her. Don't you think so, Master Roshi?"

Krillin looked at Roshi, and the latter returned the gaze. Surprise, Confusion, then Igitation crossed the elder's face; however, the younger man held a rather smug look on his own. They stared at each other for several minutes. Roshi trying to figure out his former student, and Krillin trying to convey a message to Roshi through his eyes. This went on for another few minutes until, finally, a toothy, almost goofy, grin appeared on the old man's face.

"Not a bad idea, Krillin" He said, shaking his wrinkly head.

_I get it now, heh...Krillin you son-of-a-gun_

Krillin smirked. "I know, right."

Oolong, completely lost, dropped out of the conversation. _Tea_ was in order.

"Back in a sec..." He grunted.

"Uh...excuse me, but...who is Goku?"

Krillin gave Raina a brilliant smile. "Goku Son is a great martial artist that lives in the secluded mountions of Mount Paoz. He's very strong, and he's _not _a pervert. No offense, Master Roshi.

"None taken." Roshi said, turning his shaded eyes on Raina. "Besides the obvious, I couldn't possibly train _anyone _with these old brittle bones of mine. Goku is young, and very strong as Krillin said. Of course, he was a old student of mine, so it's to be expected."

Krillin refrained from rolling his eyes. "Anyway, what do you say, Raina. How about it?"

Raina couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss. A minute ago, Roshi was all to happy to accept her offer, but now he was practically _throwing _her away. She didn't understand, and she wasn't so sure.

"Uh...this, Goku. Is he really that good?"

Krillin grinned. "The best"

Roshi nodded, accepting a warm cup a tea from Oolong. " He has even surpassed me. Very good, Martial artist. You couldn't go wrong with him"

Raina took her cup, and thanked the little pig before taking a small sip. He surpassed Roshi? Maybe, he was a good fighter then. What would it hurt?

"Well, if you recommend him..." She said softly.

"Absolutely" Krillin chuckled lightly, taking his tea. "You won't regret it"

Videl watched, silently, as Gohan slept on her canopy bed, a deep frown transforming his handsome features. She sat in the rocking chair sitting catacomb in the corner, her heart heavy in her chest. She wasn't mad anymore. How could she be after Gohan had spilled his heart, breaking down right in front of her.

_Videl rushed to her room, Gohan in tow. She didn't know what was wrong, but if Gohan had been crying...__**crying**__. It had to be horrible. When Videl reached her bedroom, she pulled the door open, and tugged Gohan inside. Shutting the door, the young girl turned to her surly friend. _

_"Gohan..." Videl said, softly. Her heart was breaking at the sight of Gohan...like this. If she could help it, Videl never wanted to see him like that again. Ever. When Gohan spoke, his voice was shallow; pained around the lump in his throat._

_"My family...is falling apart" He broke down, crushing Videl to him like a life line. Videl couldn't help her own tears from flowing as Gohan tore at the seams._

Videl closed her eyes, the memory still fresh in her mind. The things that Gohan had told her. New things and old ones that he'd never shared with anyone. Like when he was younger, and he and Goten he heard that dreadful conversation between their mother and father. Gohan had opened up completely to Videl, saying that he didn't want to lose her like he was losing everyone else. Videl heart swelled throught all the pain and suffering. Her eyes opened, landing on Gohan as he twitched slightly in his sleep.

She loved him. She loved him so much.

Videl jumped when Gohan voice rose unexpectedly.

"Mom...why?...mommy...please...dad...come back...I miss you...Goten...i'll take care of..you...little brother..."

He was talking in his sleep. Videl's heart clenched as the word's spilled unconciously form Gohan mouth. However, Her heart nearly leaped in her thoart as the next words tumbled out.

"Videl...I love you...so much..."

Videl's breathing quickened. Maybe she'd heard wrong. He couldn't love her. Gena... he liked her...didn't he?

"Videl...Gena...doesn't matter...I...love..._you_..."

Apparently, he didn't. Videl stood up, and made her way to the side of the bed. She looked down at Gohan, his brow smooth as a babies bottom. Sleeping peacefully.

Videl smiled.

Silently, she slipped into bed, cautious of Gohan's slumbering body. Videl slipped her arms around Gohan waist, snuggling against his inviting warmth.

"Videl..."He sighed.

Videl melted. "I love you...Gohan Son"

(This part is more _filler like_. I know...the dreaded filler. I do apoligize. But hey, it has Vegeta! Yet, if you don't want to read it then it's your call. I just needed something to fill up the gaps, anyway)

Vegeta destroyed the last of the droids, throwing them in the ever growing pile. He picked up the discarded towel, and wiped away the sweat and blood that had collected on his wide, bulging chest (I will be professional and control my drool reflex!). He left the G.R. (Gravity Room, but of course you knew that, right), and followed his rumbling stomach to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, the Saiyan Prince took out his desired trimmings for his sandwich. Kami! When had he last eaten? A day ago...more even? No matter. The Saiyan prince would make up for lost time. Vegeta sat down at the empty table, and started to eat his _twenty_, freshly made sandwiches. When he was done, the Saiyan Prince returned to the Gravity Room. Vegeta stepped into to room, muscles tensing automatically.

"VEGETA!"

Said Saiyan scowled. Vegeta didn't have to look up to know whom _that _voice belonged to. He did anyway to see the face of Bulma Briefs, jaws set and eyes fierce. She was standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed. Looking at her now, Vegeta eyes softened a fraction of an inch. Not noticably, of course.

"What do you want, onna?" He asked, putting as much nonchalance in his voice as he could. As if she wasn't there, the Saiyan Prince continued to train, starting off with a set of Three-hundred push ups. Vegeta could feel the hostility coming at him in waves. Bulma marched, or rather _wobbled_, over to Vegeta, and stood right beside his head; hands on expanded hips.

"I'll tell you what i want, Vegeta." Bulma said, her voice low, deadly. "I want you to get out of this _damn_ Gravity Room, and spend time with your _son_"

Vegeta grunted. _This_ again. How many times had he heard this before. The _you should spend enough time with your son _speech.

To many for Vegeta to even care to count. _That's_ how many.

So Vegeta gave the same answer he did every time."I do spend time with the brat. We train."

Bulma scoffed. " I'm not talking about _training_, Vegeta. If that was the case then I wouldn't be on _your_ case right now. Now, listen"

"Do I have a choice?" Vegeta grumbled, switching to use only one hand.

"No" Bulma said, smugly. "Not really"

"What movie do you want to watch brat?"

The mauve haired pre-teen shrugged his shoulder as if he didn't care either way. The males stood awkwardly, side by side, looking in two different directions.

"Well, pick" Vegeta said, grumpily.

Trunks sighed. He looked at the list of movies on the board, none of them he wanted to see.

"Tila the Jade Samurai?" He mumbled, lamely. It was a question more than anything. Vegeta looked up at the board for only a second before giving a half shurg.

"Fine whatever" He didn't give a damn either way. Here was all this lost time that he could be using to _train_. Bulma and her damned hormones.

Well, at least it was a martial art movie.

A/N: Chapter three is finished! And it took my a while, too -_-. Anyway, Raina is now well on her way to meeting Goku, Goten is going back to Mount Paoz, Gohan and Videl in the near future, maybe. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed. Chapter four is on the way! Reviews, would be much obliged! :)

To you, dear reader

-_Rashakra Nara_.


End file.
